


Propose an intervention

by donniert



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniert/pseuds/donniert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilty of mixing two prompts, our heroes are stuck on a cruise with other Pharmaceutical and Healthcare professionals on Valentine's day. Crazy things are going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this a proposal?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobie/gifts).



Valentine's was in one day and every lover needed to prepare something for this special event. If only Eliza had a boyfriend.

She was long gone from her relationship with Freddy and she wasn't ready to hear another rejection from Henry. Let's be serious, even if she was into her friend, he would have thought Valentine’s day was created by companies just to sell a lot of ridiculous gifts. She also thought about giving a try to a new possible boy toy, but she was Eliza Dooley after all and her followers expected great advised and pics from her.

*#GirlPower* she thought of writing on her twitter, thinking of starting her own feminist fight. Then reconsidered and deleted. Eliza wasn't the strong woman who could have done that, not then at least, she was still a worm and somebody was gradually helping find her inner butterfly. That was a really difficult decision to make. Valentine's day was special for her and everything needed to be in control.

“Good morning Eliza, how are you today?”

“No Charmonique, this is not the time for our good morning wishes. I have a problem and you must help me fix it.” The other lady tried to stop her, but Eliza continued without acknowledging it. “I must start planning my big V’s day, but, as you know, Freddy and i broke up, Henry doesn’t even like to hear me pronounce the first letter of that day and i guarantee you if i end up with any of the other co-workers i don’t know what i have done with my life!”.

Charmonique tried to raise her hand again to start a reply, but she was interrupted for the second time. “And don’t tell me to hang a poster around my neck that say ‘I’m Single, scream my name like you just won bingo!’ i’m not a rapper my friend”.

“Okay, okay, calm down girl. Breath. I have to give you news. One is good and the other is bad. You can’t have a Valentine’s day baby girl, because the boss wants to send you and Henry to a convention about applications and proposals. I don’t know that much, ask him.”

Eliza raised her eyebrows. That was a horrible news, there wasn’t even a good one in it. Was the big day ruined by an awful office event? There was no way she could fix that, something so sudden and unexpected. And why Sam chose her to go with Henry, everybody could have been better than her in front of lots of strangers. She almost started to have a panic attack the last time she spent two minutes on a stage. There was no way she could have survived this journey.

She didn’t realize that she wasn’t in front of Charmonique’s desk anymore. She was heading to Henry’s office, not sure of how this conversation was going to be. She saw Charlie smiling at her while she surpassed him, she saw the others looking at her. In another time she would have been happy to have all the eyes on her but not that particular moment.

She opened Henry’s door. “Good morning, Henry.”

Her smile dropped, he wasn’t there. Not sure why, Eliza closed the door and proceeded walking until she arrived at her desk.

* * *

 

In another room Henry was talking happily to Sam. He was discussing all the details of the convention. He was showing all his thoughts and preparing everything for the highest opportunity of his career.

“You know Henry, i wasn’t thinking of you when i had the call from the organizers, but then i realized how much you grew up in the past months just being around our little girl Eliza. She must have done something to you.”

“Sir, she is not a girl. She is a grown up woman, who i respect and admire.” Said proud Henry.

“Yes, my friend. That’s exactly what i was implying. And before you start with other suggestions i think you might start by thinking of who have helped you gain this position. Be glad about who you have around and always remind yourself that.”

Those were the last words that Sam said before disappearing from his office. Henry was stuck there overwhelmed by his thought. Eliza was a real companion and he finally realized how much she meant to him not only helping him being more social and friendly but also helping him with his work. He needed to do something for her.

* * *

**Valentine’s Day**

It was afternoon and nothing happened since that morning, Eliza’s followers were really angry that she wasn’t posting or responding to any of their questions. There were even mean tweets about her being “slutty” and “a bitch who deserved to be a alone” or even worse than that. It was awful, being alone for that day and watching all the other couples smiling and kissing. She barely talked with Henry in two days and the only times that he asked about something was entirely related to the convention. What she needed or not to do, what she needed to wear, when she needed to speak.

Mens from other states were looking at her like meat, other women were pitying her for her dresses. She was stuck there being a robot to other minds. She wasn’t going to be herself there and nothing was going to change that. Especially Henry, who finally dropped what he was doing and started talking to her.

“Stand 7B is where we need to have our speech at 5. In the meantime, we should go here and here” He pointed to two near stands. “Sanofi’s speech is going to start in 20 minutes and Takeda’s at 1. Eliza are you listening to me?”

Henry seemed to recognize the look of Eliza when she was spacing out. He grabbed her arm and led her to where they needed to be in less than a few minutes.

* * *

Half of the day continued like that, until KinderKare’s speech. Henry was walking back and forth behind the stage and was starting to panic. It was a special speech for him and nothing was going to ruin it. Eliza, instead, needed to start the speech and only present him, but she seemed to be panicking worse than her coworker. Somebody came to check on them and lead Eliza to the stage. She was really nervous, what if she said Harry instead of Henry? What if she said Henry Styles? There were more than 200 people in front of her. She started to speak.

“Good evening colleagues, i would like you to introduce my coworker and friend Henry Higgs”

Henry came up from behind the curtains with a big smile, he was going to make people drop their mouths with his speech. Everybody was going to be surprised about it.

“Good evening everybody, i would like you to clap your hands for my friend Eliza. Thank you for the introduction.”

And then he started.

“One of the things i like to do when talking about an effective proposal is to tell you how to make it in the best form. What i like you to be able to take away is kind like a one page checklist. I’ll give you some examples and some experiences we had. Getting started the first step i want to talk about is appearance. When we talk about meeting people for the first time in terms of what we see physically and talking about first impressions..”

Eliza zoned out. What is this speech supposed to be about? Proposals, really? It seemed like a joke. Clearly there were type and forms of writing to companies, but she never thought it could also be the main reason for an entire speech revolved around it. How could also Henry talk about it when he broke up with his fiancé.

 _Proposal_ was a strong word.

Somebody called her name. Someone from the audience asked Henry a question and he was asking her to take part of an example. Now, there were a lot of men and women looking directly at her, not like the first time when they weren’t really focused on her.

“What?” Asked Eliza after a few other seconds. Henry was smiling and he reached out to help her climb some steps. It wasn’t time to bring Jennifer Lawrence to her mind, but Eliza thought about when she fell before her Oscar speech, hoping that it wasn't going to happen to her too. Some minutes passed, by then Henry opened his mouth to speak.

“Eliza will you… ”


	2. I said yes to you

**Two days before Valentine’s**

“Are you really sure of this decision? You are the big boss, but in two days, it’s going to be Valentine’s.”

“Charmonique, dear, i’m pretty sure of this. We need to do something, not only i need a great speaker and Henry couldn’t be the better pick, but we must make them realize how much they mean for each other.”

“They are so obvious.” Agreed her.

It wasn’t the first time all their co-workers tried to open Henry and Eliza’s eyes, but if the other tries went without succeeding, this new attempt was going to pay all the work. They planned every detail and it was going to be the greatest success of their attempts. When the organizers decided to invite them to participate for Sam and Charmonique was simpler then ever. They only needed to assign the speech to Henry and bring Eliza with him. Drive him crazy giving him a talk about how amazing he was with the other half and destroy Eliza’s Valentine.

It was a little mean to cause angst, but it was for a great reason.

* * *

**Valentine’s day**

“Yes, yes, yes, of course Henry” answered happily Eliza.

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Never mind that Henry was only her best friend and nothing happened between them. Everything seemed to be like in that movie, the one about the couple finding each other many times in their story. Oh yeah, “ _When Harry met Sally_ ”. Aside from the similar name, their story was much more different and much more intrigued.

“Yes? You don’t even know what i was going to say to you. Are you okay? I’m starting to be worried about you. You seemed off in the past days. Go get a rest, i’ll ask someone else.”

Eliza was stunned there. She thought Henry was proposing, but more than everything she was hit by her quick words. That was a big misunderstanding and it turned out to be one of her worst experiences, worse than the Regina George from her school, worse than not being invited as a VIP. She was finally helped to her chair and the speech started from the previous example.

“.. so you must make eye contact with your…” Henry was saying, but it wasn’t important to Eliza. She felt so stupid to believe her heart, one other time. Desperate, she ran away.

Before the end of the intervention Henry noticed that her friend wasn’t backing him up and she wasn’t even near the stand anymore. When he finished, he started to search for her, in vain. Only when he faced the fact that he knew her, he lightened up knowing where she was.

* * *

“I need to say this now, because i will not have the courage to do this again.” explained Henry, while slowly approaching her from behind. “I really wanted to ask something else back there and it wasn’t anything related to the speech itself.”

Their breath slowed. He was so near her in that moment and if she turned they could have been face to face, but neither one of them was ready for that.

“Eliza, exactly 138 days ago you came to me, asking me to help you, but you are the one who rescued me from a tedium world. Life was grey before you. You made me open my eyes to all the colors around me, especially yours. You are the most colorful of them. You gave me life and I want to spend so many days with you and not because i need to, but because i want to. I want each one of them, look if I can't have them, I’ll take the minutes before Freddy is going to show up and punch me in the face because I love you and I always gonna love you until the end of my days. Please give me the honor of spending just one second with you and i’ll..”

Eliza turned in that moment and she stopped him. No more words needed to be said. Time seemed to stop as well, every tick of the clock, every sound, every other voice. This moment was for them, forever.

“I love you too.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza: The first time we met, we hated each other.  
> Henry: No, you didn't hate me, I hated you.  
> Eliza: By the second time we became friends.  
> Henry: We were friends for a long time.  
> Eliza: And then we weren't.  
> Henry: And then we fell in love.


End file.
